BreakUp Strategies
by Ozwin
Summary: Percy and Annabeth broke up, and Annabeth's not doing well without him. Being a daughter of Athena, what to do? Percy/Annabeth.


DISCLAIMER: I swear to God that I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Just a fan, you know.

It's been a week since Percy and I had our big fight. And yes, sadly, we broke up. _I _broke up with _him._

But you see, I wasn't thinking straight. You see, I have anger issues. I do not want to hurt Seaweed Brain's feelings, but nothing could change that, is there?

_I want him back_, I keep telling myself. It's so hard to convince myself that Percy was gone, and that he was never coming back to me. Everything we had was over. We were _done_.

I couldn't accept that. But then, I had an _awesome _idea. Gross, but it was still awesome.

/

_There he is_, I whispered. It was lunch, and I was sitting in the corner of the Athena table. I spotted Brandon Humphrey, a cute blond guy a year older than me. He was part of the Apollo cabin, and another thing I'm sure of – he had a _huge _crush on me. He tried to ask me out months ago, and I absentmindedly turned him down. After that, he kept trying to flirt with me. It was horribly gross. Well, for me. He was the heartthrob in camp, and Lizzie Crowe – one of my half-sisters – always said that it was a _sin _to turn Humphrey down dozens of times.

During offering time, I immediately positioned myself to be right next to him. He noticed that, but he just blushed. He didn't know I was using him.

"Hey," I started. "Brandon, right?" Rule number one: to get a guy's attention, you have to act dumb first.

He seemed startled. "Yeah...Y-You can call me Brad."

I giggled. "That's cool." She paused, trying to tense the moment. "I was thinking...Percy and I broke up, and I need some little time to cool off. You have plans?"

Almost immediately, he flushed at my question. "N-No, not really," he replied.

_Perfect_, I thought. "That's perfect. Want to hang out with me tomorrow, during break?"

"That's totally cool," he replied, and I _swear_ I felt his heart skip a beat.

After I offered two-thirds of my steak, I looked at the Poseidon table. There he was, all alone. Percy was fiddling with his fork. I was convinced that he heard and saw the things I did with Humphrey. _Well, that's your fault, _I told myself. _This is for your own good._

/

Almost immediately after I flirted idly with Brandon, I kissed him. Duh, it was gross and sick for me. We were all alone in the forest, and it was almost evening.

No matter how hard I tried to _pretend _to kiss him lovingly, I wanted to vomit. Brad was cute, kind of, but not my type of cute. I didn't like his messy blond hair, his muscular biceps, or even his abs. The only abs I love is from my Seaweed Brain, and Brad was just Creepy Doctor. Wow, I made up a special name for him.

Maybe for Lizzie he wasn't _Creepy _Archer, but he certainly was for me. He's been trying to have me two months ago, and now he thinks he succeeded.

I gripped his hair while he kissed my lips slackly. _I am _so_ not used to this, but I think I could try_, I thought.

That's when I heard a familiar voice. "Get _off _of her!"

I acted confused, so that I had an excuse to stand up. Creepy Doctor was also surprised that he jumped and yelped.

Percy walked nearer and punched him. He may be smaller than Brad, but he did have strength. His green eyes dazzled me. "Don't you touch her ever again!" He boomed.

Creepy Doctor groaned. He was hurt, though I didn't see any blood. _Looks like Poseidon and Apollo will get in a huge fight, _I thought.

Seaweed Brain looked at me, and he softened. "Annabeth..." He started.

But I stopped him from saying anything with a deep kiss. This was exactly what I planned for, and the outcome was _beautiful. _Athena would be so proud of me making a strategy like that, and maybe she would let me have Percy.

When I let go, Percy looked very stunned. "W-Why—"

I placed a finger on his pink lips. "It's just one of my break-up strategies."

When he smiled, I leaned in to kiss him again.

A/N: Well, do you like it? I hope you did. Sorry it's short – I was just a little bored when I wrote this. :) Review!


End file.
